Episode Guide
1. Boj The Collector First Broadcast: Mon 19th May 2014 All Boj's buddies have collections and Boj wants one too. But he loves everything in Giggly Park so much that he can't decide which things to collect. So instead he decides to make things to help complete all his friends' collections... and what has Boj collected? Four of the best friends in the world ever! More Details 2. Musical Mayhem First Broadcast: Tue 20th May 2014 Boj's friends are all practising the Cloppity Concerto to play at the Giggly Gig in the park. But when Denzil breaks his guitar, Boj shows him that with a bit of improvisation he can still play at the concert. But what instrument is Boj going to play? He's sure to liven things up with his homemade one-man-band! More Details 3. Hoppy Birthday First Broadcast: Wed 21st May 2014 Boj helps Mia choose something special enough to give Rupa at her birthday party. But before Mia can hand her the wrapped-up skipping rope in comes Gavin with his gift: the Skipsolo 800! But Boj's boj-a-boom idea will make Rupa an even better present from Mia and get the buddies all skipping together. More Details 4. Under The Giggly Moon First Broadcast: Thu 22nd May 2014 A father-son camping trip in Giggly Park ends up in chaos as the Bleats' Camperzoom 2000 motor home goes wrong and the Woofs' airbeds deflate. Boj saves the day with his boj-a-boom idea to create hammocks from the remaining pieces of fabric from his friends' ruined camping equipment. More Details 5. In The Hothouse First Broadcast: Fri 23rd May 2014 When Mia and Rupa disagree over how to help Mr Cloppity water the plants in his hothouse they break the hose. But Boj invents a game they can all play to get the plants watered. He even creates a little hothouse of his own where Pops's outback marigold, a long way from home, can live happily in Giggly Park. More Details 6. Let's Get Rummaging First Broadcast: Mon 26th May 2014 Mrs Bleat's rummage sale to raise money for a new Giggly Park fountain is a bit of flop. Pops and Mimi can't understand why nobody is interested in all the amazing things! And thanks to Boj's idea they re-use the unwanted leftover items to create a new one-of-a-kind fountain that money just can't buy! More Details 7. Giggly Holiday First Broadcast: Tue 27th May 2014 Boj shares a postcard from the Bleat's Hawaiian holiday with Mia and he discovers that the Twitches haven't had a holiday. So Boj has a boj-a-boom idea and asks Mr Cloppity and the buddies to help him create a mini Hawaii in Giggly Park as a big surprise for the Twitches. Aloha! More Details 8. Flat As A Pancake First Broadcast: Wed 28th May 2014 It is a hot day in Giggly Park and Denzil has invited some friends over to play. When Boj sees Dr Woof put a sticking plaster on Denzil's hurt knee, he gets a boj-a-boom idea how to mend the leaky paddling pool (which Dr Woof has been trying to pump up all morning!) with Mrs Woof's extra sticky pancakes. More Details 9. Giggly Rink First Broadcast: Thu 29th May 2014 There's a pop-up ice rink in Giggly Park. Though Gavin has got the gear he hasn't got the nerve to skate, until Boj decides to skate with him using his boj-ed together boomerskates - a pair of boomerangs strapped to his feet! Soon everyone is having slippity-sliding fun! More Details 10. Bouncing Boj First Broadcast: Fri 30th May 2014 Mr Cloppity is picking apples in the orchard, but when he gets stuck up high in his cherry picker, Boj improvises with Mr Nibblit's exercise trampoline to get him down - and inspires all his buddies to use their springiest toys to get bouncing for apples in time to his bojey-bouncing beat. More Details 11. High Flying First Broadcast: Mon 2nd June 2014 It is a very windy day - perfect for drying Pops's clothes but he's run out of washing line! Now how will he dry his clothes? And when Denzil's kite rips on a tree branch, Boj has two problems to solve. How are they going to fly a kite now? By using Pops's wet washing to make washy-kites! They'll be dry in no time. More Details 12. Non-Stop Pops First Broadcast: Tue 3rd June 2014 Boj is excited - he's spending the whole day playing games with Pops! But Pops is very unfit and can't keep up. Rupa sets about getting Pops fit but he isn't keen on all of this exercising! That's when Boj has a boj-a-boom idea to combine Pops's love of music and a way to keep fit - with a one-man-band bike! More Details 13. The Sleep Under First Broadcast: Wed 4th June 2014 Mrs Twitch has left Pops and Mimi in charge of the tear-away Twitchlets at a big sleep-over at Boj's house. After a whirlwind evening of breakages and demands, how will they ever settle the little Twitchlets down? With a Boj-a-boom idea to create a contraption that will gently rock them off to sleep. More Details 14. Song For Mimi First Broadcast: Thu 5th June 2014 It's Mimi's birthday! Pops makes Mimi a drum kit. Boj wants to create his own present for Mimi but can't find a quiet spot to record his special song for her. So instead Boj re-mixes all those noises made by her friends in Giggly Park - sounds which Mimi loves and gets everyone dancing at her party. More Details 15. Rainbow For Rupa First Broadcast: Fri 6th June 2014 Boj shows Rupa and her family that a homemade approach to decorating a playroom can be fun and rewarding - creating a messy Outback Rainbow with coloured chalk (to Mrs Nibblit's initial horror) across Rupa's walls. But soon the Nibblits are all getting very artistic! More Details 16. Sneezy Snufferoos First Broadcast: Mon 9th June 2014 Mr Cloppity is hanging out yoghurt pots on string over his seeds to keep the birds away, but where are Boj's friends? They are all ill. As they can't come out to play, Boj uses Mr Cloppity's bird scarer to create chatty-pots so all his house-bound buddies can still talk together.+ stream More Details 17. Star Fishing First Broadcast: Tue 10th June 2014 Pops takes Boj, Gavin and Mia for an evening of stargazing. On their way they find Mr Cloppity doing some night fishing. Mia wants to catch a star but Gavin says that is impossible. But Boj uses Mr Cloppity's rod and a bit of imagination to catch a (reflected) star in a bucket for Mia. Now Gavin wants one too. More Details 18. The Best Nest First Broadcast: Wed 11th June 2014 Pops is distraught; he has lost his hat! Boj goes off to find it, but only finds Denzil doing a warbly whistle. Together they come across a rare bird, the giggly warbler, which has decided to use Pops's lost hat as its nest. Can Boj and Denzil find an alternative nest for the warbler and return Pops's hat to him? More Details 19. Robot Recycler First Broadcast: Thu 12th June 2014 While waiting for Mr Cloppity to pick up the recycling, Boj gets Rupa playing with it, making junk robots and rag rope. When Mr Cloppity's buggy gets stuck in the mud, the friends come to the rescue with their robots and rope. But with all of the recycling made into new toys, there is nothing left to recycle. More Details 20. Carry On Carrot First Broadcast: Fri 13th June 2014 Mrs Woof is making her big soup but is missing Mr Cloppity's carrots, as his crop has failed. Boj and his buddies discover a giant carrot growing amongst the tiddlers but it is too big to deliver to the diner... until Boj gets boj-ing and finds a way to combine all of his friends' ideas to lift it, push it and roll it along. More Details 21. Mia's Pet First Broadcast: Mon 6th October 2014 Mia has a pet ladybird in a box. When Mr Cloppity explains that ladybirds need to fly free, Boj plants a mini Giggly Park outside Mia's house for the ladybird to call home. More Details 22. Giggly Park Rescue Squad First Broadcast: Tue 7th October 2014 Boj, Denzil and Gavin become heroes for the day! They rescue the residents of Giggly Park from a variety of mishaps and create a game they can all play happily together. More Details 23. The Amazing Cloppity First Broadcast: Wed 8th October 2014 Boj and his buddies discover Mr Cloppity's skills as a magician and encourage him to put on a show. When it all goes horribly wrong, can Boj's finale trick save the show? More Details 24. The Big, Big Bike Ride First Broadcast: Thu 9th October 2014 Boj and Mia are riding their bikes around Giggly Park, but Mia feels babyish about still having training wheels. Can she get the confidence to ride on two wheels? More Details 25. Denzil's Lost Teddy First Broadcast: Fri 10th October 2014 Denzil has lost his treasured teddy bear, Snugsy. The Twitchlets have Snugsy, and they won't give him back! How can Boj get him back to Denzil and keep the Twitchlets happy? More Details 26. Boj And The Booms First Broadcast: Mon 13th October 2014 Boj and his buddies form a pop band. When Rupa and Mia walk out due to musical differences, Boj needs a boj-a-boom idea for something they can both play together. More Details 27. Watch The Birdie First Broadcast: Tue 14th October 2014 Giggly Park Rangers Boj and Rupa are trying to spot the never-spotted long-legged runner bird. Will they fulfil their - and Commander Cloppity's - dream of spotting one? More Details 28. Keeping Mr Cloppity First Broadcast: Wed 15th October 2014 When the buddies mishear Mr Cloppity say something is worn out and needs to leave the park, they think he means he is leaving and set about getting him to stay. More Details 29. Puppet Show First Broadcast: Thu 16th October 2014 Boj helps Mia to look after the Twitchlets, but they quickly get stuck putting on a never-ending puppet show! How can they get the Twitchlets to entertain themselves? More Details 30. The Peace Prize First Broadcast: Fri 17th October 2014 The mayor is coming to judge the Best Park Competition, and the buddies are helping tidy up. But when everything spills from Mr Cloppity's buggy, how will they hide the mess? More Details 31. The Duckling First Broadcast: Mon 20th October 2014 Rupa discovers a little lost duckling. How can they get it to swim to its family on the duck-pond island? With Mia's toy duck and Boj's boj-a-boom idea! More Details 32. Picnic In The Park First Broadcast: Tue 21st October 2014 Boj, Mimi and Pops are excited about joining the Woofs for a family picnic. When rain sadly puts a halt to the festivities, Boj has an idea for an outside-inside picnic. More Details 33. Fun And Games First Broadcast: Wed 22nd October 2014 Poor Denzil keeps ruining all his friend's games by knocking everything over. But Boj comes up with a game where it's good to knock things down - Bojey-Bosh Bowling! More Details 34. Still As Statues First Broadcast: Thu 23rd October 2014 Boj finds Mia upset because her paintings of the Twitchlets are ruined - they were meant to be a birthday present for her mum. Can Boj help Mia to make a new present? More Details 35. Sports G'Day First Broadcast: Fri 24th October 2014 It's sports day in Giggly Park, and Boj mistakenly wins all the medals. With only one race left, can Boj think of a boj-a-boom idea that will help his buddies all win a medal? More Details 36. Gavin's Got Talent First Broadcast: Mon 27th October 2014 The buddies put on a talent show. But when Gavin's act - the mega-robo dancer 64i -doesn't work, the show can't go on. Boj persuades Gavin that he has his own special talent. More Details 37. The Giggly Park Express First Broadcast: Tue 28th October 2014 With just cardboard boxes and a bit of imagination, Boj and his buddies make a train to take Denzil and his teddies on a trip around the world. More Details 38. Picky Eater First Broadcast: Wed 29th October 2014 Boj and Mia are invited to Rupa's for pizza, but Mia doesn't like eating mixed-up food. Can Boj help Mia enjoy dinner at the Nibblits's house with the mix-it-up song? More Details 39. The Giggly Dig First Broadcast: Thu 30th October 2014 Boj digs up Mr Cloppity's old time capsule. Now his buddies want their own to bury. When they miss their buried treasures, Boj finds one thing they can all bury together. More Details 40. Pops's Outback Trek First Broadcast: Fri 31st October 2014 Boj digs up Mr Cloppity's old time capsule. Pops is homesick, so Boj cheers him up by recreating an outback trek. Will Pops realise that he doesn't have to miss home? He is home, right here in Giggly Park! More Details 41. Doctor Denzil First Broadcast: Tue 27th January 2015 Denzil is trying to be a doctor. He tries to cheer people up with bandages and plasters but Boj finds a solution to that problem. Now Denzil can keep on being a doctor! More DetailsCategory:Episodes Category:Guides